Blink
by treehugger14
Summary: This is a story about a Genie but not your common Genie this has the adventures of Gemma and her family and friends as she works to save them all.


Dreaming of a beautiful place is not hard when your in your bed asleep, and many people have dreamed of being a Genie. But I say it's a whole different thought when you are a Genie well half Genie anyways. My name is Gemma and let me tell you being a Genie is fun but is sometime a pain in the neck especially when some stupid person makes a really really bad wish, because I'm not your stereotype Genie if I have a master then I grant them any wish as many as they want there is no limit they doesn't even have to say I wish. They could say can you do this or something of the sort but luckily right now my father is my master along with my mother but if someone else gets a hold of my bottle then I'm in trouble.

Today I woke up to find that there are only 3 more days till school starts so I'm unusually grumpy when I come down the stairs to my mother blinking up breakfast for my father and I. "Morning Gem", my mother says. "Morning mom you know I can blink up my own breakfast you don't have to waste your energy on that." I say giving her a smile even though I don't feel up to smiling much because I keep thinking about school it really does kill me. I really only have one true friend who I can trust so she's the only reason why I go to school, her name is Jeannie Jamison funnily enough. She's not a real Genie but the reason why were so close is because she knows about me and my family. She only knows because her father found my bottle when he was over at our house he's a close friend of my dads)and took it to copy it for his wife well what he didn't know was that I was inside because I was being grounded. ( For blinking up something for a friend it wasn't fair!) Anyways he opened my bottle and so I came out not knowing it wouldn't be my father standing there looking like a mad bull. But instead a very surprised Mr. Jamison staring at me wondering how I got inside a bottle and why I was dressed so weirdly. So unfortunately I had to do what ever he wished for me to do. Then Jeannie got home from school we were already best friends then but since I wasn't at school that day she was really surprised to see me at her house, and from then on she and I were even closer. 

"Gemma, Gemma, Gem!" I snapped out of my memory to my mom shaking me trying to get my attention. 

"yes Mom?" 

"are you okay?" she asked giving me a questionable look. "yes mom I'm fine don't worry I was just day dreaming." She suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye and said "Good keep that imagination it can do amazing things especially for people like us." I smiled and kept on eating my breakfast, after I finished I blinked up stairs to get ready so I could go over to Jeannie's house to hang out. But on my way down the stairs I was stopped by my dad, I was prepared to get the same talk I always get as I'm going to go someplace but instead he said 

"have fun today I know you will." I looked over him kind of confused 

"no lecture today?" he smiled and said 

" why it's a wonderful day go have fun!" 

"Okay" I said still kind of confused he has never done that before but hey if he wants to change his ways that's fine with me. So feeling like a free Genie I blinked to the front door of the Jamison's house and rang the door bell. Mrs. Jamison answered the door and said 

"Oh hello Gemma and how might you be today?" 

"I'm good is Jeannie here ?" 

"Why of course come right in she's upstairs in her room you can go on up if you'd like." 

"oh yes please thank you Mrs. Jamison" an I hurried up stairs as quick as my legs could take me wondering what amazing thing we could do today maybe we could go to the indoor water park in Canada in that gigantic mall or maybe we could go to Disneyland or Disneyworld oh I like that one the best! When I got up to Jeannie's room she was no where to be seen worried I started to yell her name franticly " Jeannie! Jeannie! Where are you?" 

" I'm over here jeez you don't need to scream" She said as she emerged from the closet with a handful of clothes " Why are you carrying so many clothes?" 

" so I can decide what I'm going to wear today"

"Okay so I thought that maybe we could go to the water park in Canada that's inside that gigantic mall or maybe we could go to Disneyland or Disneyworld take your pick personally I've never been to Disneyworld that might be fun"

"hmmm I like the idea of Disneyworld but I thought we weren't suppose to pop places by blink?" she gave me a questioning look.

"Well my Dad said have fun so I kind of think this is what he means" 

"Wow wait what about the daily lecture?" 

" He didn't tell me it today weird huh so I thought why not."

"Why not what ?"

"Why not have an awesomely fun day somewhere where I can blink us to . Or we could stay here and play bored games take your pick." She was silent for a minute thinking it over then with a sigh she said 

"well I guess you have a point lets go to Disneyworld!"

"Alright hold on"

I blinked and when I opened my eyes we were in Disneyworld. I looked around and marveled at all the shops and rides. I looked at Jeannie and smiled "lets go!" 


End file.
